


After All

by Markovia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Admissions, Blossoming relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia
Summary: “Remember when we hated each other?”Shizuo peers down at the man walking in step beside him and wrinkles his nose. “I still hate you.”“Oh, Shizu-chan,” Izaya sighs. He’s faking insult but the amusement in his eyes shows that there’s no truth behind it. “You wound me. And there was me thinking you loved me.”





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how unlike me to write something fluffy and romantic. I hope you enjoy! It doesn't really have any plot, it's just nice moments between these two for Valentine's Day.

“Remember when we hated each other?”

 

Shizuo peers down at the man walking in step beside him and wrinkles his nose. “I still hate you.”

 

“Oh, Shizu-chan,” Izaya sighs. He’s faking insult but the amusement in his eyes shows that there’s no truth behind it. “You wound me. And there was me thinking you loved me.”

 

The blond growls under his breath and elbows Izaya’s side. He chuckles lowly and returns the action, digging roughly into Shizuo’s ribs. If this moment had been a year ago a full-blown street fight would have begun but today they simply smirk at one another and carry on walking. It’s eight thirty and the city is buzzing with anticipation for the weekend. The citizens of Ikebukuro have begun to grow used to the sight of the two former enemies walking around the city together. At first it had been a shock, many people stopped to stare with mouths agape, shocked that the surrounding infrastructure was still standing. After a few months the stares turned elsewhere, the gossip died down and now the only people who seem to take notice of them are the gaggles of fujoshi’s speaking in hushed tones behind their hands outside Sunshine 60. Much to Shizuo’s annoyance Izaya often blows them a kiss whilst slapping him on the ass, sending them into blushing, gasping messes.

 

Tonight they are headed for Shinra and Celty’s apartment for a party that has no particular reason for occurring other than it’s cold, February is quiet and they’re all incredibly bored. The doctor doesn’t have many friends but he’s invited a number of acquaintances round for drinks and hotpot. Izaya doesn’t know whether or not his invite was Shizuo’s doing but he’s quietly pleased that he’s being involved. It’s the first time he’s had hotpot with anyone other than Namie. They turn onto the street where the apartment complex is located and head toward the gargantuan skyscraper at the end of the road.

 

“Do you think we should have bought them a present?” Shizuo asks, taking a drag of the cigarette in his mouth. He sucks the smoke down into his lungs then lets it seep out from between his lips. “Or a dessert or something?”

 

Izaya shakes his head and swings the plastic bag in his hand forward. “I think all the champagne I bought will be fine. Don’t worry Shizu-chan, I’ll tell them it’s from the both of us.” The blond scowls at him and blows smoke in his face. Izaya waves his hand to dissipate the cloud and coughs when the smell hits the back of his throat. He glowers at Shizuo with a murderous look in his eye. “Don’t _do_ that. I hate the smell and taste of that stuff.”

 

“You don’t complain when your tongue’s down my throat,” Shizuo retorts, flicking the cigarette butt into the gutter. Izaya gives him a scandalised look that’s so over-the-top it makes him laugh. He shakes his head and holds out a hand. “Gimme the bag, it must be heavy.”

 

“I’m quite capable of carrying a few bottles, Shizu-chan,” he replies, sourly. “Champagne is ninety percent bubbles anyway.”

 

Shizuo chuckles and slides his hands into his pockets. “You’re a funny creature.”

 

“Creature?” the informant repeats, narrowing his eyes. “Unlike yourself _I_ am no animal.”

 

“Just shut up,” Shizuo laughs, looking at the other man fondly. The pout he’s wearing gives him the aura of a pissed-off kitten. He’s well aware of how dangerous Izaya can really be - his body is littered with evidence of that - but now that the hatred he used to feel toward the other man has dissipated he can’t help but find his anger adorable. He takes Izaya’s free hand in his and looks up toward the skyscraper with a satisfied smile on his face. For a moment he considers telling Izaya something he’s been wanting to voice for a while but the informant starts speaking before he can open his mouth.

 

“I’m going to get wasted tonight,” Izaya states, tone serious with intent.

 

Shizuo grins. “Shall we get drunk together?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

He’ll say it another time, it’s too serious an admission for a night like this.

  


-0-

  


“Remember when we hated each other?”

 

“I still hate you.”

 

Izaya chuckles softly under his breath and rolls onto his side so that he can face the man laying beside him. He props himself up on his elbow and rests his head on his palm, observing Shizuo with an amused smile on his face. “Is love too complex an emotion for you, Shizu-chan?”

 

The blond growls under his breath and rolls onto his side so that he can face Izaya. He mirrors the other man’s position and raises his free arm to flick him gently on the nose. Well, sort of gently. Gently for Shizuo Heiwajima is still very much like a punch in the face. Izaya hisses and bats him away, hand flying up to cover his sore nose.

 

“Ow, was that really necessary?” he complains, rubbing his nose excessively.

 

Shizuo rolls his eyes and flops down onto his back, arms coming to rest behind his head. “You’re so dramatic.”

 

Izaya huffs and shuffles across the bed so his chest is pressed alongside the side of Shizuo’s. He prods the blond repeatedly on the cheek, which makes his eye twitch in annoyance. “And you’re too strong for your own good.”

 

“Shut up already, I’m tired. I want to go to sleep.”

 

“It’s morning.”

 

The blond groans and slings an arm across his eyes. “Ugh, I don’t want to get up. My brain hurts.”

 

“That’s because you drank a gallon or two of beer last night. I thought you could handle your booze better than that,” Izaya chuckles, tracing gentle circles on a patch of Shizuo’s chest. The other man sighs softly and relaxes under his touch, eyes fluttering shut. “We don’t have to get up if you don’t want to. We could stay in bed all day, order takeaway, watch movies. Or we can go for a walk? We could even have a street brawl if that’s what you prefer. It’s been a while since we fought.”

 

Shizuo moves his arm and cups the side of Izaya’s face. The informant nuzzles into his palm like it’s a comfort and the sight makes him flush with warmth. Those hands have ripped street signs and telephones poles from the ground to try and kill the person they’re cradling. They’ve crushed his bones on more than one occasion. It seems so strange to hold Izaya - _Izaya Orihara_ , his most hated enemy - when they’ve been dead set on killing one another for most of their lives. The simple gesture shows that the informant trusts Shizuo not to hurt him, just in the same way that Shizuo trusts Izaya not to plant a knife between his eyes as he sleeps. It’s an odd situation and he can’t quite remember how they ended up here but it’s pleasant, it’s warm and it far better than the chaos of before.

 

He likes Izaya, he likes him very much. Now there’s something he never thought he’d be thinking.

 

“Let’s stay in bed,” he replies, stroking his thumb across the man’s sharp cheekbone. The informant grins lazily and smooths the flat of his hand across Shizuo’s pectoral. The blond lets out a soft sigh, enjoying the sensation created by Izaya’s fingertips. His face flushes red and he leans up to press a fleeting kiss to Izaya’s lips. “I don’t want to fight you anymore.”

 

Izaya’s quiet for a moment then he blinks back into focus like he’s been deep in thought. The corner of his mouth curves upward into an amused smile. “Quite the turnaround.”

 

Shizuo hums and drags the informant closer so that his head is resting on his chest, just below his chin. He presses a firm kiss on the top of his head then leans back against the pillows, revelling in the feeling of Izaya’s warmth against his side. “Don’t you prefer this?”

 

“Oh goodness no, I much preferred almost having my head ripped off daily,” Izaya replies, sarcastically. “I hate this _immensely._ ”

 

“Har-har,” he says, rolling his eyes. “If you hate it so much, then get up.”

 

Izaya tilts his head up so that he can press kisses against Shizuo’s throat. “I can think of something better to do.”

 

He shifts position and his kisses descend down the blond’s chest. Soon he’s disappearing beneath the covers to settle between Shizuo’s thighs. Izaya’s always had a wicked mouth, though in the past it was used solely for spitting taunts and insults that drove him man. Shizuo thinks the way he’s using it now is far better than that. The informant can’t be seen due to the duvet over his head and somehow it arouses him further. It’s not that he doesn’t like looking at Izaya - because _fuck,_ does he like looking at Izaya - but the lack of sight means that he’s no idea what’s coming next. When Izaya licks a long stripe up the length of his erection he shudders and bucks his hips. He hears he other man tut and a hand presses down on his stomach.

 

“Keep your hips down or you’ll poke my eye out,” Izaya orders. His fingers wrap around Shizuo’s cock and he feels the blond’s stomach muscles straining to keep himself in place. “Good boy.”

 

The praise goes straight to Shizuo’s crotch. It was never a kink he expected but ever since Izaya started purring niceties and encouragement into his ear the reaction it causes is undeniable. Izaya clearly notices the way his cock throbs harder and chuckles, placing a wet kiss to the already leaking head.

 

“You like it when I call you good, don’t you Shizu-chan?” he murmurs. His hand starts slowly pumping up and down the swollen length but he keeps the pressure soft enough to make Shizuo whine. Izaya grins, pleased with the reaction. “Tell me. Do you like it when I say how _good_ you are when you’re like this, all sweaty and desperate?”

 

Shizuo clenches fists as Izaya twists his palm and tightens his grip. Pleasure shoots up his spine but it isn’t enough, it’s not nearly enough and it takes all his resolve to remain where he is when all he really wants to do is throw Izaya down and fuck him into the mattress. He can picture the smirk on the other man’s face, the soft whisper of ‘ _animal_ ’ in his ear, so he just grits his teeth around a broken groan and tries to be patient.

 

Almost as if he can read Shizuo’s mind, Izaya hums and adds a little more pressure to his grip. “You’re getting so good at controlling your strength for me. I know you’re getting desperate and you could so easily change our positions, you know?”

 

“Ah, mm- shut up,” Shizuo manages to gasp, sounding very much the opposite of threatening.

 

“You could pin me to the mattress or the wall and fuck me until I can’t walk,” he doesn’t shut up because Izaya never fucking shuts up and Shizuo can decide whether it’s a curse or a blessing. “You could fuck my mouth or my ass if you wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

 

The blond’s cock aches for _more_ and the filth Izaya’s spitting only turns him on more. “Gah - _Izaya_. Hurry up and-“

 

“But you won’t do that,” he continues with certainty. “Because you want to be a good boy don’t you Shizu-chan? Be good for me.”

 

“Yes!” Shizuo gasps. He lets out a loud groan as Izaya’s thumb rubs over the slit on the head of his cock. It’s sensitive and hurts slightly but _fuck_ does it feel good. “Please Izaya-“

 

The informant hums and strokes just a little faster. “Not yet. I want to play around with you for a while longer. You can manage that, can’t you?”

 

Shizuo groans and throws a forearm across his eyes. The stimulation is driving him crazy but it’s nowhere near enough to bring him to orgasm. The pace is still too languid, the pressure still too light and the brief reprieves Izaya allows him are too rare to be satisfying. “N-no, I want t- _agh_ to fuck you right fucking _now!_ ”

 

There’s a low chuckle, then Izaya throws the covers off his shoulders and the cool air of the bedroom washes over Shizuo’s body. Izaya is peering up at him with a lazy smirk on his face, hand still moving slowly around his length. Part of Shizuo wants to punch him, another wants to kiss him.

 

“You do?” Izaya asks, irritatingly calmly.

 

A growl rumbles low in the blond’s chest. “Do I look like I’m fucking joking?”

 

Izaya chuckles and releases him so that he can crawl up Shizuo’s body and straddle his hips. His arms come to rest at the sides of the blond’s head and he’s _so_ close now that Shizuo can’t decide whether it’s a taunt or an invitation. After staring at the flushed man for a moment Izaya leans down and kisses him softly on the cheek.

 

“Go ahead,” he murmurs, continuing to plant kisses down the side of Shizuo’s neck. The man shudders beneath him and he can’t help but hum appreciatively. “I trust you can take the reins from here Shizu-chan?”

 

He doesn’t need telling twice.

  
  
  
  
  


-0-

  


“Do you want to do something for Valentine’s Day?” Shizuo asks, flicking aimlessly through the hundreds of channels Izaya has on his television. Bloody excess if you ask him, but Izaya has always been a bit of a show off. He turns to look at the other man who is working at his desk and clicks his tongue when he doesn’t get a response. “Oi. Talkin’ to you, flea.”

 

The informant looks up from his computer and rests his chin on his knuckles. “Hmm?”

 

“Valentine’s Day,” Shizuo states, bluntly. “Do something. Do you want to?”

 

“No need to be so sharp, Shizu-chan,” Izaya retorts, clearly amused by the reaction. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

 

Shizuo scowls. The other man is always so tricksy with his words, it’s difficult to get a straight answer from him even for the simplest of things. In the beginning he used to get pissed off about it but as time progressed he came to realise that this was simply one of Izaya’s defence mechanisms - a way to gauge what Shizuo wants for fear that he might slip and turn their relationship back into the schism of before. He sighs gestures to the computer Izaya is writing on.

 

“Look up a film or something? Or dinner? I dunno,” Shizuo says, gruffly. He’s not good at this stuff, it’s still so new for him. Neither of them have pursued relationships outside of meaningless sex before this and it’s not like they’re exactly a _couple_ either. Shizuo racks his brain for ideas, for things that Izaya would find appealing and suddenly blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “Hotpot. I’ll cook you hotpot. How ‘bout that?”

 

Izaya pauses with his mouth open, eyebrows raising in surprise. After a moment his lips ease into a satisfied smile and Shizuo knows he’s nailed it. “That would be nice. I’ll buy the food if you cook.”

 

“You sure?”

 

The informant snorts derisively and turns back to his computer. “I don’t think you can afford the meat I like.”

 

Shizuo rolls his eyes but doesn’t take the insult seriously. How could he when Izaya’s face is so pleasantly flushed like that?

  


-0-

  


Summer passes and the blossoms on the trees outside the skyscraper are replaced with thick layers of frost. Izaya is sitting at the dining table, wrapped up in a thick black sweater and a pair of flannel pyjama trousers. He’s frowning at his laptop, clearly irritated by the television show he’s streaming on it.

 

"This has really gone downhill since season two," she complains, reaching for the glass of wine on the table.

Shizuo looks over from the kitchen, where he’s trying to assemble a meal. He’s just arrived home from work, so is still clad in dress trousers and a white shirt, though he’s rolled up the sleeves to prevent them from getting dirty. He rolls his eyes at Izaya and leans against the countertop.

 

"I wouldn't know, I don't watch that trash," he comments. Izaya sticks his tongue out at him. "Can we just get a damn takeaway, I don't know how to make-"

 

"Hey, it's your turn to cook," he interrupts, pausing the show. "No backing out."

 

"I'm no better at cooking than you, flea," he grumbles, narrowing his eyes. "And last time you made dinner we ate raw-"

 

"Alright, fine, fine," he says, waving his hand. "You're so lazy."

 

Shizuo scoffs and walks around the island toward him. He rounds the table and stands close behind the informant, settling his hands on his shoulders. Izaya sighs as he begins to gently rub the muscles around his neck. He feels Shizuo’s breath skim over his ear and his lips touch the skin at the top of his jaw.

 

"I was at work all day, you took the day off. If anyone should be called lazy, it should be you," he hisses, lowly. Izaya rolls his head back so that it settles on his shoulder and lets out a sigh. His closeness still has a resounding effect on him.

 

"Lazy," he repeats, goading the other man. Izaya closes his eyes when he feels Shizuo’s teeth nip the side of his throat.

 

"If I cook tonight, what will you do for me?" he asks, softly. One of his arms wrapped around Izaya’s shoulder and slides under the neck of his jumper. Izaya bites his lip when he feels his fingers roughly grip his left pectoral.

 

"Your filthy mind never shuts off, does it?" he teases, with a smile.

 

Shizuo pinches his nipple hard and lets out a chuckle when he reacts with a yelp. "Not with you around."

 

The informant arches into his hand and lets out a shaky breath. "Well, what would you like me to do for you?"

 

He hums lightly and began toying with the other nipple. "I'm torn. Part of me wants to tease you for hours but I have also wanted you to cuff me. We haven't done that in a while."

 

Izaya licks his lips unconsciously. The memory of a tied and gagged Shizuo plays in his mind. "Surprise me."

 

Shizuo laughs and withdraws his hand, much to Izaya’s displeasure. The larger man moves around to the side of Izaya’s chair and leans down to kiss him. Before pressing his lips against his, he pauses and gives him a small smile. Izaya opens his mouth to comment but holds himself back when Shizuo’s expression dropped into seriousness.

 

"I love you," he says, firmly, for the first time.

 

Izaya blinks. He feels his face heat up significantly and slowly, a large smile breaks out across his face. "I love you too."

 

He barely has time to breathe before Shizuo takes his cheeks in his hands and catches him in a devastating kiss. Izaya sighs audibly, raking a hand through the other man’s hair. The mutual admission relieves the couple of a heavy weight that has, without them realising, been burdening their minds. Shizuo opens one eye and shoves Izaya’s laptop and papers out of the way, then lifts him from his seat and lays him down on the dining table. Izaya groans and kicks the chair away so that his lover can settle between his legs. Sharply Izaya yanks on Shizuo’s shirt and pulls him down, twisting his collar tightly between his finger and thumb.

 

"Actually, I changed my mind," he murmurs, breath warm against his cheek. "Go find the cuffs."

 


End file.
